I Choose You
by Alysskea
Summary: Blaine comes home from visiting Kurt at NYADA gushing about the wonderful time he had with his boyfriend. Cooper gets jealous and decides to make him forget.


Cooper would never have admitted to waiting there upstairs by the window for all of three hours waiting for Blaine to return home. He was a couple of hours late, and even though he'd called ahead to say that his flight had been delayed and to warn that he was running behind, Cooper still found himself worrying about all the various catastrophes that could have befallen his brother on the journey home. What if he'd been in an accident? What if something had happened beyond Cooper's control that meant that Blaine was hurt and he'd have to spend another night in the hospital like he had when Blaine was a sophomore after that dreadful dance?

He was on the verge of a panic attack when he heard the door slam and he practically sprinted down the stairs to meet his brother, throwing his arms around him as he walked through the door, dropping his suitcase in surprise.

"Ow, Coop! Get off me, you ass!"

"Hello to you too little brother," Cooper gave him the best smirk he could muster despite his feelings being a little hurt. "How was New York?"

He was surprised to see his brother's eyes glaze over "Oh, Cooper, it was amazing! We walked for miles around the city and saw everything- it's so big! Kurt's really having a great time out there; he loves NYADA and all his new friends. I'm happy for him; even if it sucks that we have to be so far apart."

Cooper set his jaw so as not to give away the grating feeling in his stomach. Of course, Kurt was having a fucking fantastic time leaving his boyfriend alone in Lima while he went to some fancy performing arts school. Blaine had spent the first two weeks of senior year either in tears or completely silent with a broken look in his eyes. Cooper couldn't stand seeing his brother cry like that, and at the time he'd wanted to break Kurt Hummel's fucking neck. The worst thing was that seeing Blaine happy and doe-eyed again was hurting him even more. Didn't Blaine see who was really good for him? But of course, Cooper was wrong- of course Kurt was good for him. Much better than someone he'd always have to keep secret. Someone he should never _ever_ do that with, even though they already had, the night of Blaine's 16th birthday when he was finally over the age of consent and Cooper was finally able to allow himself the liberty.

"Tell me more, B." He sat down on the couch and gestured for Blaine to join him.

The younger boy sat down next to him chattering excitedly "And then on the last night he took me on a date up the top of the Empire State, and _God_ Coop it was so beautiful and romantic." He sighed and put his head on Cooper's shoulder, still staring off into space. "And he took me right up to the top and told me how much he loves me and misses me. He's amazing, Coop."

Cooper hoped to God that Blaine couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes, or hear the thickness in his voice "That's great, Squirt." A tear started to roll down his cheek as he stared straight ahead.

"I'm moving out there with him next year, you know. It's going to be amazing. I'm going to go out to New York and never look back."

That was when Cooper lost it.

He jumped up and pushed his brother off him with a little too much force "For fuck's sake, Blaine! Do you ever shut up for just a goddam second?" He didn't care that Blaine would notice he was crying. His throat felt tight and a sob escaped his lips and he felt so weak but he also felt like he was angry enough to tear the whole house apart if he had to, just to make his little brother understand.

Blaine's eyes were wide and terrified, and he was clutching his shoulder where Cooper must have pushed him a little too hard "Cooper what did I- Are you crying?"

Cooper shook his head, even though it was pretty obvious to everyone by now that he was in tears. "It doesn't matter Blaine." He ran up the stairs, the world blurry through his tears and into his bedroom, messy and disorderly since Blaine had left and he'd had no one to impress. He fists were clenched into his sides, and he was breathing hard and fast, angrier than he'd been in a long time. He wasn't just angry at Kurt, he was angry at Blaine too- but most of all himself. He'd always wanted this, hadn't he? He'd always wanted Blaine to be happy. Now he finally was, and Cooper couldn't bear it because what he'd really wanted was for Blaine to be happy _with him._

The boy in question appeared in the doorway within a few minutes with a look of genuine concern on his face "Coop...?"

"Just get out."

"Coop, I'm not leaving you alone like this- it was obviously something I said, what's wrong?"

As Blaine moved closer, he felt the comfort radiating from him. The younger boy lay down next to him tentatively and put a hand on his shoulder. He smelled like the air before a storm.

"Cooper, talk to me. I hate seeing you like this."

"I just... I hate him for leaving you. And I hate that you're still happy with him even though he's all the way out there and the fact that even though I've been here for you every single fucking day of your life, you still choose him. I mean of _course_ you choose him, I'm no good for you- but that doesn't make it any better for me does it?"

"Cooper, we can't be together."

"Blaine..."

"It's wrong, you know it is."

"Blaine!"

"I love you as a brother, Coop."

"Dammit, Blaine!" Cooper grabbed a hold of Blaine and crushed their lips together, trying to dissipate his anger into a heated kiss. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but he was still a little shocked when he felt Blaine respond and part his soft lips to let Cooper in. His younger brother's mouth was warm and wet and tasted just like he'd remembered, just like he'd fantasised about ever since that night on Blaine's birthday, it didn't take long for Cooper to start getting hard.

"Coop..." Blaine pulled away and Cooper could see that his brother's pupils had expanded almost fully and his lips were shiny and wet and gorgeous and, shit, there was no way he was letting Blaine leave this room for a good few hours. He reached up to pull a hand through Blaine's curls and bowed his head down to scatter kisses over his neck, sucking on a vein and making Blaine moan despite himself. He took his brother by the shoulders and pinned him down on the bed, sucking and licking down his next until he reached Blaine's fancy dress shirt, pointedly getting in his way.

Blaine tried to protest when the older man ripped his shirt open, scattering buttons onto the floor, but Cooper shut him up with another kiss, running his hands over Blaine's torso, as though he were trying to cover as much skin as he could in as little time as possible. They were both hard now, and Blaine wasn't even trying to hide it anymore, arching his back and thrusting upwards as Cooper bit down one of his hipbones hard enough to make it bleed, making Blaine hiss.

Before he knew it, Blaine's older brother was tearing his jeans off and mouthing at his erection through his boxers, caressing the inside of his thighs until he couldn't take it anymore

"Cooper, are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Cooper was actually taken aback by his crudeness, still remembering the shy boy whose virginity he'd taken all those months ago. But, of course, Blaine had experienced things since then.

He couldn't help getting a little revenge. He pulled back so their bodies were no longer touching at all. "I thought you loved me as a brother."

Blaine groaned loudly in protest, his hips arching upward "Coop cut it out, you know that's bullshit."

Cooper raised an eyebrow in mock surprise "Is it? I thought you were in love with your pretty little boyfriend," He traced over Blaine's abs lightly with one fingernail, making sure it tickled like hell. He was beyond shocked when his brother grabbed hold of his hair and yanked him back down, wrapping his naked legs around Cooper's hips and pulling his head down so that Blaine could whisper in his ear "He's nothing on you, Coop."

"Is that so?"

Even as he said it, his hand was diving underneath Blaine's waistband and he was circling a calloused fingertip around Blaine's entrance.

Blaine whined and shuddered in the most delicious way "I only want you. He can't get me like you can, Coop. He's so... He treats me like I'm fragile. That's not what I want."

"Mmmhm," Cooper said absent mindedly, grabbing his half-empty lube bottle (a guy has needs, okay?) and slicking up two fingers. "And what is it that you do want?"

Blaine only moaned in reply when Cooper shoved two fingers inside him at once (Cooper wasn't an idiot, he'd obviously been fucked in the last couple of days). He thrust his fingers harshly, adding another just a moment too soon and watching as Blaine hissed and bit his lip. "B?" He started to suck on Blaine's neck again, relishing in the salty taste of sweat.

"I'm a grown man, Cooper. I want to get fucked like one."

Cooper's lips curved into a smile "That can be arranged. Was Fancy-Pants a virgin before you?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes still shut and his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. God. Fuck, he was so beautiful.

"That simplifies things." He got rid of his clothing at superhuman speed, and rid Blaine of the boxers that were around his ankles. He leant down to whisper in his little brother's ear as he lubed his cock "You're gonna get exactly what you want, B. It's going to feel so good. You're going forget his name. You're going to forget your own fucking name, okay? Just let me take care of you and we'll work this all out. I love you. I love you so much." His lips were on Blaine's when he sunk into him with a single thrust.

The younger boy's entire body tensed up and then relaxed. Adorable whimpers were coming from his mouth as Cooper pressed down on his chest and started to slam into him, leaving Blaine little time to adjust to the length inside him. Blaine whined, long and loud "Coop? Coop, go harder- please. I want this as much as you do. More. Just go, more, please."

Cooper Anderson had never been able to deny his brother anything. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his brother's shoulder and before he knew it his stomach was knotting itself and his thrusts were becoming erratic. Blaine was whispering words of encouragement in his ear "Come inside me, Coop."

Cooper scrunched his eyes up tight, using all his energy to hold himself back "Sure?" A particularly well-angled thrust made Blaine shout out and dig his nails into Cooper's skin "Do it! Please."

Well, anything for his little brother, right? Before he knew it, Blaine was spilling hot come between them and Cooper was shooting off inside of him and time stood still. When he opened his eyes, Blaine's wide hazel ones were staring at him "Coop, can you?"

"Shit." Cooper slowly pulled out of him, stroking Blaine's hair when he hissed in pain.

"Cooper, I-"

"No!" Cooper stopped him abruptly. "No, please Blaine. Not now. I couldn't take it now. You can reject me later just... Please not now." He felt vulnerable enough, naked and spent and exposed, he knew he could easily start crying again and ruin the entire moment. "Just know that I love you, okay? You're the only thing I've ever loved and when you skip off to New York and leave me I'm not going to stop. I've loved you your entire life, Blaine, I'm not going to stop now."

"Cooper."

"What?"

"I was going to say that I choose you."


End file.
